


Mass Effect: Revelations

by Zhavyna



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Space, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhavyna/pseuds/Zhavyna
Summary: Zahra Morgan, a long time Alliance Navy Marine and Assassin finds herself in the midst of something that seems to be bigger than it appears to be. Together with old and new allies she must get to the bottom of this and uncover what has been hidden for ages.When proof surfaces that some things might not be as everyone has once thought them to be and the situation escalates, a battle on two fronts threatens to tear everything apart and a race against time is set in motion.
Relationships: Male Shepard/Original Female Character, Original Female Character & Evie Frye, Original Female Character & Garrus Vakarian





	1. Duty Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Happy N7 day!!!  
> Had the idea of an Assassin's Creed-AU in space spinning in my head for some time now and since I recently finished playin ME1/2/3, I thought it would be a nice idea to make a crossover of the two fandoms and work with that.  
> So, I hope you will enjoy this retelling of the Mass Effect Trilogy with an Assassin's Creed spin to it. I will try to stay true to the original story, but there will ofcourse be diversions.  
> We'll just start with ME1 and see from there.  
> Feel free to comment/make suggestions/like/whatever.

“I have no idea how you can stand being cooped up with your brother for so long.” With a sigh, Zahra fell in one of the chairs in the lounge, casting a glance at the only other occupant of the room, sitting a small distance away, reading.  
“It’s a matter of getting used to.” With a soft smile, Evie looked up from her book.  
“Yeah right.” Zahra let out a soft snort, clearly not buying it one bit. “I rather believe elephants can fly Evie than that bullshit.”  
“What has he done this time?” Clearly sensing that this would be a larger issue then just a short conversation, she put her book away, giving the other woman all her attention.  
“What hasn’t he done? That’s the better question.” Zahra huffed, crossing her arms as she thought on how to best put words to the issue.  
“He’s not a bad person, Zahra. Just a handful at times.” Evie tried to smooth her friends ruffled feathers a bit.  
“Handful is a small understatement I would say.” Zahra cast her a quick look before sinking deeper in her chair. “He’s just driving me up the walls, that’s all. I’m starting to think that this whole ‘extended leave of absence’ to devote some more time to the Brotherhood was a bad idea.”  
“It can’t be all that bad now, can it?” Slightly worried, Evie got up and approached her clearly mentally exhausted friend. Leaning against the table next to her, she crossed her arms as well and regarded the tired assassin.  
“No, it isn’t all bad.” Slowly, Zahra shook her head before looking up. “At least I got to spend some more time with you and catch up on affairs. Seeing Henry again was nice as well.” She ignored the slight blush on Evei’s face at the mention of the man. “But I could have done without Jacob. I really have the urge to shove him out of the airlock at times.”  
“You’re not the only one, believe me.” Evie chuckled softly. “But at the end of the day, I know he will always be there to help when needed, no matter how irritating he can be otherwise. But really, what has he done this time?”  
“Let’s say it’s never a good idea to go through a soldier’s stuff if you don’t want to make them angry.” Zahra grimaced. “Don’t be too surprised if he sport a black eye for the next couple of days, unless he has pilfered my stash of medigel as well.”  
“Auwch…” Evie pulled a face as if she had been punched instead of her twin. “He was trying to get into that footlocker you brought along? The Allience one?”  
“He was.” There was as soft nod in confirmation. “You know I don’t have a lot of rules, safe for one. Keep out of my footlocker. It’s not locked for nothing.”  
“You want me to talk to him?” Somehow, the information that he tried to break in to that footlocker had Evie kind of worried.  
“Nah, I think he got the message.” Zahra shook her head at the offer. “He claims he just wanted to see what was inside. He could just have asked, now he’ll have to hope he will ever get the chance to see it.”  
“Would you have shown it if he had asked?”  
“If he would have said please, I might have.” Zahra grinned. “It’s just my Alliance stuff. Uniform, armour and some weapons. Nothing really special.”  
“Typical Jacob, making a fuss about nothing special.” It was Evie’s turn to shake her head before pushing of from the table. “Alright, let’s get something to eat and see of the Council has send us something to do.”  
“I like the sound of that.” Agreeing, Zahra pushed to her feet before heading over to the door with Evie. “I wonder what Agnes has cooked up today. I only hope it’s not that haggis again or I’m becoming a vegetarian.”  
“Me too.” Chuckling, Evie followed her out of the lounge to the part of the cargoship that they had converted to a small mess.  
  
  
  
Upon entering, they found most of the other occupants of the spaceship already there and the smell of food in the air. Luckily for the two women, it didn’t smell like haggis. However, it didn’t seem like any of them was really interested in the food. They all had gathered around the small screen that was set up to keep in touch with any news in the galaxy whenever they were in range of a com buoy that could get them the latest updates. Even Agnes was watching the screen, ladle still in hand and dinner all but forgotten.  
Evie and Zahra gave each other a confused glance before approaching the small assembly to see for themselves what was going.  
“…our report on the attack on Eden Prime.” The announcer concluded. “More updates will follow when they become available.”  
The feed changed after that, leaving the new arrivals to guess what had happened on Eden Prime.  
“A’right you all, dinner’s ready. Get seated before it all gets cold.” Agnes hushed the small group away from the screen, waving her ladle as a weapon before going to gather the pots.  
  
There was a soft mumbling as the group took its seats around the table, never minding the few empty spots of the crew that was watching the ship and would eat when they got relieved of their duty in an hour.  
“What do you think happened? Why did they attack?”  
“I have no idea. It’s just an agrarian world.”  
“I don’t understand why they would do such a thing.”  
There doesn’t need to be a reason for it. At least not one that we understand. Who knows what some weirdoes are thinking.”  
Evie and Zahra followed the conversations of the other crewmembers in silence as they sat down. Without really knowing what had happened, they didn’t feel it was right to comment on any of it, though it was easy to figure out what had happened judging from the comments.  
“This doesn’t sound good.” Evie mumbles softly, her gaze going over the others before turning to Zahra.  
“No, it doesn’t.” Worry was etched on her face. If something had happened, Zahra knew she would have to contact Alliance Command. It wouldn’t do well for a marine to stay on the sidelines when the others went into danger.  
“Geth attacked Eden Prime.” The answer to the girl’s speculations came in the surprisingly serious voice of Jacob. Both immediately turned to face the new arrival but didn’t mention the bruise that was starting to form around his eye.  
“Geth?” Zahra sounded sceptical. “Weren’t they supposed to have vanished behind the Perseus Veil or something?”  
“So they say.” Jacob gave her half a look. “But that’s what the reports say. It’s waiting on more information to be released. If only we knew someone who could get it for us.”  
“Don’t be like that Jacob.” Evie chastised as Zahra couldn’t help but roll her eyes. “That information would be classified until released.”  
“True, but that’s beside the point now. Did they mention anything about survivors or the colonists in general?” Zahra ignored the stab in her direction, getting more to the point of the matter.  
“Some should have made it, but not all, if the rumours are to be believed.” The tone of Jacob’s voice was pretty cold, making Evie and Zahra exchange worried glances. Was he still sore about the punch he had gotten?  
  
  
  
“Excuse me.” Repressing a sigh, Zahra stood up from the table as Agnes placed the last of the cooking pots on the table. “There’s something I have to take care of.”  
Without further commentary, she left noticing the soft nod of understanding from Evie from the corner of her eyes. Jacob’s reaction was hidden behind her back, not that she really cared at this point.  
Slightly dazed, Zahra made her way through the ship to what was once the cargo hold. Now, it served as a training area and armoury. In one of the corners, they had set up a descent communications-hub to keep in contact with the Council on the Sanctuary station as well as any communications with some of their other ships that could not go over the regular channels on the bridge.  
  
“Give me a moment please.” As she entered, Zahra looked at the technician on duty.  
With a soft nod, the man left, closing the door behind him. Zahra knew it was important to keep an eye on the com-traffic and to quickly process any incoming reports and normally she wouldn’t mind someone listening in on calls she made to others in the Brotherhood, but this was different. This wouldn’t be a call to one of their brothers or sisters so she rather kept it private.  
After making sure the door was closed and secured, Zahra took place at the console, immediately setting up a connection with the Systems Alliance.  
“This is a secure channel. Please identify yourself.” A female voice from the other side responded as soon as she got through.  
“Commander Morgan, System Alliance Navy, on extended leave.” The easy-going tone of Zahra’s voice had disappeared as she relied the information. “Requesting a secure channel to Alliance Command please.”  
“Please hold Commander. We’ll patch you through.” There was a slight hesitation in the answering voice, but the call was passed on all the same.  
“Commander Morgan, Admiral Hackett. I hope this is important.” As the call connected, a hologram of the admiral appeared in one of the corners.  
“Admiral.” Out of sheer habit, and because it was what she was supposed to do, Zahra saluted the hologram as she stood up and faced it. “I heard about the attack on Eden Prime and as per agreement on my extended leave am checking in to offer any assistance if so required, sir.”  
“Good to see that leave has not made you lazy, commander, even if the dress-code is there for a reason.” Hackett gave a strange look at the rather informal attire the officer before him was currently wearing.  
“Apologizes for the breach admiral. I thought that offering assistance was more pressing at this time then dress blues.” It didn’t take away from the fact that Zahra was greeting the admiral in training pants and an oversized hoodie.  
“Very well.” The admiral nodded slightly. “In light of the resent events, I revoke your leave and hereby order you to report to Captain Anderson on the Citadel. Contact the councillor’s office for his location, further orders will be given there. Hackett out.”  
“Aye aye sir.” With another salute, the hologram of the admiral faded, the connection terminated and Zahra was alone again, sinking on the chair behind her. So much for her leave.  
  
  
  
By the time she got back to the mess to eat something, most of the others were already gone. At the table, the Frye-twins seemed to still be waiting, an empty plate waiting for her nearby.  
“Problem solved?” Evie asked when she noticed Zahra sitting back down next to here.  
“Kind of.” Almost feeling tired, Zahra rubbed her hands across her face. “Though I have the feeling they just have multiplied exponentially.”  
“Leave it to women to make things complicated.” Jacob mocked from the other side of the table. The remark earned him only an angry glare from the offended party to which he raised his hands in mock surrender. “Your words that they had multiplied, not mine.”  
“That’s because some of us actually do more than hang around and be lazy all day. Not to mention that I have a couple of more superiors to answer to than you do, Jacob Frye.” Zahra bit back, not really in the mood for his antics right now. “And even then I highly doubt you make any descent reports for the Council and leave the paperwork for others.”  
“Hey, I didn’t choose to play soldier like you love, so don’t go using that argument.”  
“I was a marine before I became an Assassin Jacob. Don’t go judging me for not wanting to leave the Navy.” A soft growl sounded in her voice, anger getting the best of her. “And it was with the Council’s permission I might add, so that the Brotherhood would have an inside woman in the organisation in case it was needed.”  
There was nothing more than a huff as he crossed his arms and let the argument slide for now. If nothing else, he had learned that there was no point in arguing with woman, so he didn’t bother with it any longer.  
“So, what news then, if troubles have increased?” Evie had waited patiently for the verbal fighting to be done with before getting back to the matter at hand.  
“I need to get to the Citadel ASAP and report to my new CO there.” Zahra answered, calmed down a little, but still feeling the anger bubbling inside.  
“Leave’s over then I suppose.”  
“It is.” There was a soft nod. “I’ll have to contact the Council about that still and make contact with the councillor’s office at the Citadel to ask where I have to report to.”  
“Shame. I rather enjoyed having you around.” Evie gave her a sad smile as she rose. “Well, I guess we better get to it then. If duty calls, we better not keep it waiting. I’ll head over to the bridge to get us on the right course. Go make your calls.”  
“I’m gonna eat first, if you don’t mind.” Zahra chuckled. “We won’t be at the Citadel in five minutes and the Council can wait just a bit until I have had some lunch.”  
“Very well. I’ll see you on the bridge when you’re done.” She turned to leave the mess. “Come on Jacob, give her some room. Besides, you still have to finish a report from last week.”  
Zahra watched the twins leave before going to look for some food that was left behind, knowing it could well be the last descent meal she would have in some time.


	2. Leaving

It was remarkable how much junk a person could assemble in a short time. As Zahra was cleaning out her cabin she quickly came to realize that she had more stuff then she could possibly need. With a sight, she made a mental note to ask Evie to put some of the boxes in storage on Sanctuary station when they next docked there. There was no way she could take all this with her. It would be a small miracle if she could fit everything she really needed in her footlocker as it was.  
After a quick lunch, it had been back to their little communications room to make the necessary calls. The Council hadn’t been exactly jumping from joy when she said she would for the foreseeable future be unavailable for any assignments, but they had always known that her work for the Alliance came first. Just as she had reminded Jacob of that, so she did the Council that she was a marine before she became an Assassin. She left them with the promise that she would be in touch when she got the change.  
The second call was somewhat more problematic. While she contacted the Council, the crew had prepared for the journey towards the Citadel and by the time she was finished, she had an estimate of when they would arrive. Getting in touch with the right people was a whole other mess. She knew who she needed to contact, but to actually do it where two different things altogether.  
The attendant was friendly enough, but the endless waiting and the countless times she had to be patched through to someone else were just hell. In the end, the only thing she got out of it was the message that he Ambassador was currently otherwise occupied, as was Captain Anderson, and that they would leave a message to pass on to them as soon as they returned to the office.  
  
“How’s packing going?” Zahra looked up as she heard the door open and noticed Evie entering.  
“About as well as getting a hold of the Ambassador.”  
“That good?” The Assassin pulled out the only chair in the space and sat down.  
“Pretty much.” Zahra nodded before taking a seat on her bed. “Would you mind putting some things in storage on Sanctuary when you find your way back there?”  
“Just put it in boxes and I’ll take care of it.”  
“Thanks Evie.” There was a faint smile as Zahra overlooked the mess that was her stuff. “It looks like a bomb went off in here.”  
“It’s not that bad. Jacob is worse.” A hint of amusement sounded in Evei’s voice.  
“Why doesn’t that surprise me?”  
They chuckled for a moment, before falling into an uncomfortable silence.  
“Do you have an idea when you will be back?” Evie tried, only half looking up.  
“No.” Zahra replied with a shake of her head. “There is no telling how long it will take. Hell, I don’t even know how bad the situation really is. I just know it’s my duty to report in in cases like this.”  
“Have you never considered leaving the Navy?”  
“I was a marine long before I became an Assassin Evie.” Zahra looked up, apologies written over her face. “It’s what I am, no matter how much I like to work with you guys. I know, it goes somewhat against the Brotherhood philosophy of free will, but on the other hand, we do work to make space a safer place for humans.”  
“I know, but that doesn’t make it easier.” Zahra could see worry on her friend’s face. “The fact that it is for humans and not for all just…” Evie hesitated mid-sentence.  
“It should be for all species, not just for humans.” Zahra finished the thought.  
“Exactly.”  
“Maybe in the future, but one step at a time. It’s hardly been thirty years since the First Contact war and hundred years ago. You have to give things a little bit of time to evolve.”  
“You might be right. It’s just knowing that there is so much out there and that there are truly others who could use our help… It’s hard to sit around and wait.”  
“I know Evie. But giving it time doesn’t mean we can’t help those who need it.” Zahra gave her a soft smile. “The Brotherhood on Earth wasn’t built in one day. Please don’t go hoping one in space can be.”  
“One can only hope, right?” Evie gave a small smile back.  
“I can.” Zahra chuckled before getting up again. “So, are you going to help me sort out my mess or would you rather go see what Jacob is up to?”  
“I think helping here is the better option.” With a soft laugh, Evie joined in, making the work a little lighter.  
  
  
  
“How far are we?” Once preparations were done, Zahra made her way towards the bridge to check on proceedings there. Not surprisingly, the two other Assassins where also there.  
“Fifteen minutes out.” Evie updated. “We are waiting for Citadel Control to give us clearance.”  
“Good.” With a nod, Zahra turned her gaze towards space.  
It was always quite the sight coming up to the Citadel. Zahra had been there two times before, but she couldn’t imagine a third time would be any less spectacular.  
“I placed everything that needs to get into storage aside. It shouldn’t be a hinder for anybody if it stays here some time.” She gave Evie a sideways look. “And thanks for the haircut.”  
“Anytime. I don’t imagine you will see a hairdresser anywhere where you are going.”  
“I’m not counting on it.” With a chuckle, she pinned a loose strand of hair back behind her ear. It fell more easily forward now that it no longer hung long on her back but stopped just above her shoulders.  
“Where are you going anyway?” Jacob sounded from the corner, still not too happy about having been called lazy earlier.  
“I have no idea.” Zahra looked back for a moment. “That’s all on need to know basis and I don’t need to know at present. I’ll go where my CO commands me to go.”  
“And who’s this CO?”  
“What does it matter to you?” It was a strange question, but she decided to throw him a bone. “Captain Anderson. I’m supposed to contact him through our Embassy and no, there’s nothing more I can tell you, because that’s all I know.”  
“The Navy sounds like a wonderful place to work.” There was more than a little bit of sarcasm in his voice.  
“It’s not that bad as you think it is. True, it’s not the Brotherhood, but that doesn’t matter to me.”  
  
The conversation died out when permission to dock arrived over the comm-channel and the pilot started the last bit of the journey. Seeing the Citadel appear from seemingly nowhere send a shiver down Zahra’s spine and even Jacob was silent for a moment.  
“Who’s stationed at the Citadel anyway?” Zahra tried to remember, but it slipped her mind at present. She knew there was at least one Assassin there, but that was about it.  
“It’s the Auditores who reside there. They attracted the least attention, with their banking activities.” Evie did know who it was, from the top of her head.  
“Damn, I should have tried to get the Ambassador contacted that way.” There was a soft curse, but nothing more as not to disturb the pilot. “Do you think there is still time?”  
“No, too late and who knows where they are now. They could be just as well on one of the Wards as on the Presidium.”  
“Right. I’ll need transport to the Presidium and hopefully no trouble in finding the Ambassador.” Zahra nodded.  
“I’ll arrange a cab Ma’am.” The pilot helped as soon as he had half a moment of time.  
“Thank you.”  
“Do you need help with your gear?” Evie half turned. “Or Jacob must be offering to do that.”  
“I think I’ll manage, but it couldn’t hurt.” Zahra gave lopsided smile. “Care to help a hand Jacob?”  
“I’m not going to be your errand boy.”  
“Fine, then I won’t buy you a drink next time we are both on the Citadel.”  
“Make it a date and then perhaps we can talk about it.” It did seem to get his attention.  
“How about just a drink as friends at Purgatory?” There was no way Zahra would ever call it a date.  
“Deal.” Jacob grinned as if he had just won the lottery.  
“Feel free to join us when the time comes Evie.”  
It was enough to make Jacob splutter out something unintelligible and Evie burst out laughing.  
“You transport has been arranged, Ma’am. And we will be docking in five minutes.” The pilot cut through the banter.  
“I’m gonna change, before I get a reprimand for not wearing the appropriate clothing or something like that…” Zahra nodded before turning around and leaving the bridge. “Don’t worry Jacob, it’s not a whole lot of lifting you’ll need doing.”  
  
  
  
“What do you mean, the Ambassador isn’t available at present?” If looks could kill, than the Asari at the information desk at the Embassies would be death.  
“Ambassador Udina stepped out a little earlier and is currently not available, Miss.” To her credit, Saphyra stayed polite even if she was faced by an increasingly aggravated marine.  
“Then where is the Ambassador at current?”  
“I am not at liberty to discuss his whereabouts, Miss.” Clearly, she didn’t realize she was about to be throttled.  
Evie could just restrain Zahra from doing so. “Getting angry will get us nowhere.” She gave her a glance before stepping in. “Miss, please, we are trying to locate an Alliance Navy captain. My friend is on orders from Alliance Command to report as soon as possible.”  
For a moment, the Asari regarded the two women. On one hand, Evie dressed as if she was some unholy cross between a Victorian era runaway and a modern woman, on the other hand an increasingly frustrated Alliance Marine, in uniform.  
“There is currently an Alliance vessel docked near C-Sec Academy, dock 422. The Ambassador and your Captain might possibly be there.” It was in no way an assurance, but it was something.  
“Thank you.” With a soft tug, Evie pulled Zahra away from the desk. “Let’s go. If they are there, they might be planning on taking of.”  
“They better not be or I’ll be the deserted.” Zahra growled as she marched back to their transport.  
“I won’t let it get that far.” Evie reassured, all but pushing her in a seat before taking of. “Let’s get you to your ship, shall we?”  
  
Finding the C-Sec Academy wasn’t that hard, convincing the on-duty officers to be let through to the docking bay was another matter. Though there were humans in C-Sec, it seemed that most of the officers on duty today were Turians and they weren’t making it easy to get down.  
In the end, Evie was the one to convince them to let them pass. Jacob wasn’t really helping much, unless he wanted to help them being arrested and Zahra was about ready to explode, completely fed up with all the bureaucracy and red tape.  
“Keep breathing.” Evie was just behind her as they entered the elevator down.  
“It’s not like your life depends on it.” Jacob piped up from the corner.  
“Not helping Jacob.” Zahra shot him a glare over his shoulder. “It’s that I’m on the clock the moment I put on my uniform, otherwise…”  
“Well, that hasn’t happened, let’s keep it that way.” Evie send her brother a warning glance. “If you left anything on our ship, we’ll make sure it gets delivered. Okay?”  
“Yeah. And thanks for having me.” Zahra nodded.  
“No problem. It was nice having some more company actually.” Evie smiled.  
“Anything better than just Jacob, I guess?”  
“Hey, I’m not that bad. You’ll even miss me when you are back with your navy-buddies.” It was a weak protest, but it made the girls snort anyway.  
“I’ll highly doubt that. I’ll be too busy.” Zahra assured. “If there is anything, I’ll find a way to contact you, so you can inform the Council. I’ll not risk having that information found on an Alliance vessel.”  
“I thought you were thick buddies, being Alliance yourself.” Jacob arched an eyebrow.  
“I might be Alliance, but I still remember our third tenet. Never compromise the Brotherhood.” Zahra glared. “Giving up one ship is less painful than risking Sanctuary Station.”  
“She has a point, Jacob. She cannot contact the Council directly.” Evie turned away from her brother. “I’ll make sure any messages are passed on.”  
“Thank you.”  
  
With a nod, Zahra stepped out of the elevator as soon as the doors had opened. Further along the dock she noticed a couple of figures, but the sight of the ship was something else. It was sleek and unlike any ship she had seen before. Even Jacob let out a soft whistle as he followed with her footlocker.  
“Find out what you can about this ship, but keep it on the down-low.” Zahra hissed to Evie, getting a silent nod back. “Alliance doesn’t need to know.”  
The Assassin was already committing the details she needed to memory, at least those she could spot with the naked eye. “Normandy?”  
“SSV Normandy, she’s Alliance.” Zahra corrected before halting at the small gathering.  
It seemed they were indeed preparing to leave. Some supplies were still being loaded and towards the boarding arm, Zahra had spotted at least two uniforms. One had enough striped to be the captain she was looking for.  
“Commander Morgan, System Alliance Navy.” She saluted the officer. “Reporting in for duty under Captain Ande…” Her words were cut off as the other uniform looked up from some documents he had been checking. “Shepard?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, this one has been a pain...  
> I'll try to update more regularly, but I won't put a timeline on it. It'll depend also a little on RL and whatever curveballs it throws me.
> 
> Enjoy


	3. Two Commanders

“Shepard?” Zahra felt stunned, emerald green eyes looking up to someone she thought she would never see again.  
“You two know each other Commander?” The man without uniform asked. The way he did rubbed Zahra immediately the wrong way, but she held her tongue.  
“We do or rather, we did Ambassador.” Shepard responded, looking just as much as if he had seen a ghost as Zahra did. “It has been years though, since we last spoke.”  
“Well, that will make things perhaps somewhat easier.” The Captain intervened. “Commander Morgan, I believe you were reporting for duty?”  
“Eum, yes Sir. My apologies. I was send by Admiral Hackett.” She tore her gaze from Shepard towards the elder man. “I was to serve under Captain Anderson. I may take it that is you, sir?”  
“I received Hackett’s orders, but I’m transferring you immediately.” Anderson was formal but in a strangely friendly way. “I’ve stepped down from command of the Normandy and have transferred her to Commander Shepard. He will be your CO.”  
“Sir?” Zahra gave him a weary glance before looking over her shoulder to her new CO.  
“I hope that won’t be a problem, Commander?” There was something in his tone that didn’t invite argument.  
“No sir.” She softly shook her head. “If that are my orders, then so be it.”  
“Good. I will take my leave then. Shepard, I will expect reports on our progress, no matter what the Council says.” Anderson looked at the man who gave him a brief nod in response. “Well then Ambassador, we should take our leave.”  
“Don’t cause us any more trouble than you already have, Commander.” The Ambassador gave Shepard an icy stare before following Anderson towards the elevator.  
  
“Commander Shepard.” Zahra turned towards the man after taking a deep breath, giving a formal salute. “Lieutenant-Commander Zahra Morgan, System Alliance Navy, Marine.”  
“This will get complicated real quick.” Jacob mumbled. Even he had noticed the issue at hand.  
“Not now Jacob.” There was a soft hiss from Evie as she kept a close eye on the others.  
“But…” Half of the twins still tried.  
“Not now.”  
“So, disappearing on me on Earth, no word for over ten years and now my CO?” It wasn’t really according to the rules or to protocol, but Zahra figured that as long as she hadn’t set foot on the ship, she had a little room to wiggle as long as she wasn’t downright insulting him.  
“I hadn’t planned on reuniting like this.” If it bothered him, Shepard didn’t show it. “Who are the cheerleaders?” He nodded to the twins.  
“No, I think you hadn’t planned on ever contacting me again.” She folded her arms across her chest, giving him a rather cold stare. “They are friends who do have the decency to come say goodbye.”  
“Then say them and get on board. We have work to do.” Deciding the conversation was over, Shepard turned and headed towards the airlock.  
“Yes sir.” It was more of a mock salute than a heartfelt one before Zahra turned to say goodbye to the Frye-twins.  
“Are you going to be okay?” Evie sounded worried.  
“I’ll be fine. I have dealt with worse before.” She shrugged for a moment. “It’s just that there is history there that needs sorting out, nothing more.”  
“If there is anything, let us know. Fancy ship or not, we blow it to pieces if need be.” Evie grimaced as she pulled Zahra in a hug. “Take care of yourself.”  
“You too Evie. I’m gonna miss you.” She returned the gesture, before turning to Jacob. “Stay out of trouble, even if it would be only not to worry your sister, okay?”  
“I won’t promise anything, lass.” Jacob also gave her a hug. “Don’t let the broomstick worry you too much.”  
“Ow, I’ll break that broomstick sooner or later, don’t you worry.” She chuckled softly before stepping back and grabbing her gear. “Well, see you later. Take care and don’t let me catch you doing something I wouldn’t do.” With a wave, Zahra followed her new CO towards the airlock of the ship, ready to board.  
  
  
By the time Zahra got through the airlock, the ship was already a hive of activity. Everybody was preparing to leave the Citadel and for once, she felt lost in the fray. She quickly noted the different lay-out compared to other Alliance vessels and made a mental note to ask somebody about the ship.  
The rather dark interior wasn’t really to her liking, but it was better not to dwell on that, otherwise she should just hand in her resignation. Why the Alliance bothered with dark interiors was beyond her. Wasn’t space already dark enough?  
Somewhere to her left, she heard voices and commands that betrayed that the cockpit was that way and even if she wanted to see the Citadel shrink as they left, it was better not to disturb now with everything she was carrying and no idea how the ship operated.  
“Commander Morgan?” An elder member of the crew approached her, pulling her out of her thoughts. “Navigator Pressly, XO.”  
“Navigator.” She nodded in return, her hands otherwise occupied with her gear preventing her a proper salute even if the man was a lower rank. “Any place I can get my gear and myself out of the way of operations?”  
“Get down to the crew deck and ask for Staff Lieutenant Alenko. He’ll point you in the right direction.” The man pointed towards a guarded further down the ship.  
“Thank you.” Zahra nodded, hoisted her bag higher on her shoulder and made for the indicated location.  
The marine on duty let her pass without problem so she could take the stairs down one level into another hive of activity. One question pointed her towards the man she was looking for.  
“Staff Lieutenant Alenko?” She found him tinkering with something in a part of the crew quarters.  
“Yes.” A little weary, he looked up.  
“Lieutenant-Commander Zahra Morgan, Alliance Marine. The XO send me here to find a place to crash.”  
“Commander?” An eyebrow raised at the rank. “Where…”  
“Upstairs, I think. I’m not here to replace Shepard, merely to assist.” She shrugged, already guessing where this was going. “I guess we’ll have to find a solution for the two commander problem and soon.”  
“You said it.” Kaidan nodded before straightening and saluting. “Kaidan Alenko, Ma’am. If you would follow me.”  
“Lead the way.” Zahra nodded before following. She knew how the problem would be solved in the end and for now, she wanted to enjoy the little bit of time she had were people were addressing her by her rank.  
  
To her surprise, Alenko led her towards the engineering and storage deck of the ship. It was hard to miss with the Mako waiting when they stepped out of the elevator and Zahra couldn’t suppress a groan of frustration upon seeing the vehicle.  
“Something wrong Commander?” Alenko gave her a questioning look.  
“No fan of Mako’s Lieutenant, that’s all.” Zahra gave him a wry look.  
“To each their own.” It was a diplomatic response as he made for some lockers further ahead. “You can store armour and weapons here. Work benches are present for maintenance.” He pointed out.  
“Wait, is that…” Zahra stopped just short of the lockers, noticing a hulking figure standing near them. “Is that a Krogan, on an Alliance vessel?”  
“You have a problem with that human?” The alien turned around, clearly having heard her remark.  
“No, I’m just surprised. I didn’t think I would ever see the day.” She shook her head. “Zahra Morgan, Commander and last minute crew addition.”  
“Hmpf, we’ll see how you do, little one.”  
“Urdnot Wrex, he joined us on the Citade.” Kaidan helped her, seeing the Krogan had already turned his back to her again.  
“Any other surprises for me? Since I’ve seemed to have hit the jackpot on them today.” Zahra asked while looking for an empty locker and shoving the bag with her armour in it followed by her weapons.  
“Haven’t had a briefing yet?” It almost sounded like the Lieutenant hadn’t expected that.  
“Not really. I’m just of extended leave. Had to report to Anderson and was immediately transferred here.” The only luggage that rested on her shoulder were fresh clothes. “I’m just being dropped in here.”  
“Alright, let’s see to get you a bunk and then go upstairs and find out if we can get you briefed and up to speed.” Alenko headed back towards the elevator and soon to crew quarters. It seems he had already a hang of the ship’s layout. Zahra felt utterly lost in the strange design.  
  
  
By the time a briefing was called, the Normandy was well underway to whatever destination they had set. Kaidan had taken Zahra to a communications room just behind the operations deck and they had been waiting there for the rest of the crew to arrive as they were being called over the intercom.  
To her astonishment, Zahra noted that there was not only a Krogan among them, but also a Turian and even a Quarian. Whatever the mission was, it must be big for the Alliance to let three alien races aboard. She just about had it with waiting when Shepard entered.  
“We have picked up another crewmember just before leaving the Citadel. Lieutenant-Commander Zahra Morgan, Alliance Marine.” Shepard was already speaking from the moment he entered. “That will be LC for short in the future to avoid confusion.” He gave her a look that put an immediate end to any possible discussion.  
“If that’s your order, Sir.” It sounded a little bit spiteful and from the corner of her eyes, Zahra already saw another woman bristle at the tone.  
“You already met Lieutenant Alenko and Wrex.” Shepard chose to ignore it and just continued. “Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, another marine.” He gestured to the woman who had wanted to protest, before continuing on. “Garrus Vakarian, former C-Sec and Tali’Zorah, tech-expert.”  
“Nice to meet you Commander.” Tali seemed friendlier then the others, who regarded Zahra with suspicion and only nodded.  
“Likewise Tali.” Zahra shook the offered hand.  
“Morgan, I want you in my quarters for a full briefing in half an hour.” It was the first good news she heard all day. “Tali, Garrus. I want you with me planetside on the first stop. I’ll provide details on approach.”  
With that, the man was almost gone as fast as he had come in, tending to whatever duties he had to look after.  
  
What followed was a tense silence in the room for a couple of moments.  
“So, Commander, how did you get a spot on this ship?” It was the Turian who spoke up first, deliberately ignoring the fact that it would be better to use LC.  
“I was assigned to it.” Zahra crossed her arms, prepared for a cross-examination. It was only fair, she supposed, since she boarded literally moments before departure.  
“That seems a little odd.” It was hard to read expressions from the alien’s face.  
“Not really. If an Admiral orders you to go somewhere, you do it. And I was ordered here.” As a former C-Sec, he should understand that. “Well, technically, I was order to the command of Captain Anderson and he re-assigned me to this crew, so you’re stuck with me.”  
“So, you just happened to be assigned to this crew without even knowing its mission?” It was the Gunnery Chief who brought the suspicion.  
“That’s correct.” Zahra nodded and decided to play fair with them. “I was on extended leave when I heard about Eden Prime. I reported in immediately and was given orders to report to Captain Anderson. There’s nothing more to it.”  
“Extended leave?” Ashley didn’t really sounded convinced. “And who gave you those orders?”  
“Admiral Hackett, in person.” Zahra gave her a hard stare, indication she wouldn’t tolerate being called into question. “And as to why extended leave, that is a personal matter.”  
There was a reluctant nod. “Apologies LC.”  
“Chief Williams was on Eden Prime during the attack.” Alenko helped his crewmember.  
“You have my sympathies Williams.” Zahra wasn’t completely heartless. “It can’t have been easy.”  
Another moment of silence descended and even Zahra felt awkward to the situation. How could it be this bad that she felt like an alien on an Alliance vessel when there were in fact three actual aliens present? What mission had Hackett dropped her in? This couldn’t be a normal one, otherwise things wouldn’t be this awkward. The fact that Shepard was her new CO didn’t really help the situation and to just throwing the fact that they knew each other on the table at this point didn’t seemed to be the wisest course she could take. It might even make the whole situation more precarious.  
Sorting through her options, there was nothing else to conclude than that she first needed to know what the hell was going on and what the mission was. After that, she could look further and see how to handle the situation.  
“If there was nothing else, I should go see to what the captain wants.” She rose slowly from her seat. “And should anyone have a problem with me being here, I suggest you go file a complaint with Admiral Hackett, Fifth fleet.” With that, she left the room and took the stairs back down to face whatever awaited her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, a shorter one, but we're at least leaving the Citadel.  
> Short crew introductions are made and more will follow, but someone's first priority now is to find out what the hell she had gotten herself into.  
> Was supposed to be longer, but with the next part combined, it would have gotten too long, so I decided to split in two shorter ones.
> 
> EDIT: updated the last few lines, I saw that I posted an earlier draft of that part...


	4. Catching Up

There was a muffle response to enter when Zahra knocked on the door of the captain’s cabin. Taking a deep breath, she stepped inside ignoring the feeling of dread that crept upon her as the door slid close behind her.  
“You wanted to see me Commander?” As the good marine she was trained to be, she at least held up a façade of proficiency even if she rather wanted to scream at the man in the room.  
“Why are you here Morgan?” If nothing else, Shepard sounded at least frosty.  
“I was given orders, Sir.” If he was going to be a hardass about it, so would Zahra. Two could play at that game.  
“That’s not what I mean.” It felt like it was the first time since they had seen each other on the dock that he truly looked at her.  
“Than what do you mean, Sir? I’m afraid I’m not following.” She could have been witty and made the remark that she couldn’t read minds, but that would be pushing her luck.  
“I mean in the Alliance, Zahra, in space.” Some of the frost seemed to be thawing and something akin to regret seeping in.  
“Where else should I be?” The use of her first name didn’t really make her less hostile. “Back in Vancouver, still running with the Reds? Or better yet, arrested and in prison for running with them.”  
There was a sigh as Shepard turned and leaned back against the desk, not really finding something to say that wouldn’t sound wrong.  
“You know what kind of hell that was and you vanishing didn’t really help the situation.” Letting protocol slip, Zahra folded her arms across her chest.  
“And Rutherford?”  
“Left with an old friend from his hometown not six months after you vanished. Last I heard he left the Alliance and struck out with a private group.” She hadn’t known the specifics, but she was at least sure he wasn’t getting into trouble, but rather helping where possible. “So yes, you two jackasses left me to fend for myself, so I did. Sorry if me being here and having done something good with the life I had is inconvenient for you.”  
“It’s not.” He shook his head for a moment, having let her have her say for old time’s sake. “I just never would have thought to see you again. Or that you would join the Alliance.”  
“It wasn’t like I had much other options for someone with a shady past.” She shot him a glare. “So, what now?”  
“Now we have a job to do, LC. Will you have problems following my command?”  
“Only if it’s a stupid order.” Zahra replied with half a grin, somewhat softening. “So, what’s the mission Commander? I believe you owe me a briefing.”  
  
  
Two hours later, Zahra was not only briefed on the mission and why there was non-Alliance personnel on board, but also up to date with what happened Shepard in the years since he had vanished from Earth.  
“So, Akuze was you.” She mused, turning the cup of coffee between her hands. “I heard stories, but I never put them together. There are more people who are called Shepard.”  
“Not my finest memories.” There was a hint of pain in his voice, the memories clearly still hurting.  
“I know what it feels like to lose your squad.” There was a similar sentiment in her voice. “So, from street tug to Alliance Marine and through N-school to first human Spectre. It’s quite the promotion you made.”  
“It’s more of a guinea pig situation, to see if humanity can handle the responsibility.” A wry smile played up but was quickly squashed by the burst of laughter. “Don’t, I know what you are thinking.”  
“Really? You still do, after all this time?” There was a twinkle in Zahra’s emerald eyes, amusement still playing around her lips. “Than what am I thinking now?”  
“You are still contemplating if you should hit me and if you do, how much trouble you would be in.” The response was pretty even.  
“Hmmm, true enough.” She shrugged. “You deserve it though. Sneaking away the way you did, without as much as a goodbye.”  
“I have a feeling that apologies are not really an option anymore at this point.”  
“You got that right at least. I might follow your orders, but that doesn’t mean that I will forget.”  
“I guess it’s something.” He nodded for a moment. “So, what have you been up to the past years?”  
Zahra felt a little silent at that, trying to sift through what she could and could not tell him.  
“I left just over a year after you did, figuring that if you weren’t back a year later, you would never be. Turned out I was right.” It would be best to start at the beginning and go from there. “Joined the Alliance, as they were the only option that would look past a somewhat shady past. Became a marine, went to space, served, lost people and ended up here in the end.”  
“Where were you stationed before?” She hadn’t rally given Shepard much in the way of details.  
“Around I guess. Just read my file if you want to know. I’m sure the Alliance was very thorough with keeping it all up-to-date.”  
Thinking about past postings wasn’t really something she liked to do. Some had gone well, others had been another story. She had made friends and also lost friends and it was never easy to be reminded of that.  
“Last five years than. You have to give me something if I am to know what to do with you.” It was a reasonable request and one that wasn’t too surprising from a CO.  
“Alright. I was part of the attack on Torfan. After that, Theshaca and the clean-up of the pirates there.” Zahra gave him something, but nothing in detail. “Followed by re-assignment under Admiral Kahoku until my extended leave started about five months ago.”  
“So, you have seen action in the past, but have been inactive for some time.” Shepard commented after a moment of thought.  
“I wouldn’t say inactive. I’ve been keeping busy and in shape, if that’s what worries you.” She arched an eyebrow when he huffed softly.  
“You never could sit still, that’s for sure.” There was a hint of amusement that irritated her to no end.  
“Don’t, I’m not in the mood.” There was a rather cute but uncharacteristic pout. “There were some things I needed to take care of.”  
“Were you able?” The seriousness was quickly back.  
“Not really, no.” Zahra shook her head. “I head a massive dead end and it wouldn’t help to keep looking without new leads.”  
“An investigation of your own?”  
“Something of the sort.” There was a sideways glance. “It didn’t amount to much more than frustrations. It’s shelved for now until there turns up a new lead, not that I’m holding my breath.”  
Even if he was still half the man she remembered, Zahra wouldn’t risk to tell him about her job on the side, so to speak. It had been far too long since she had known him for her to trust Shepard with that information right from the start. She wouldn’t go and compromise the Brotherhood, not unless she had any other choice.  
“Alright LC, get settled in, familiarize yourself with the rest of the crew and be ready by the time we reach Therum.” Shepard cut the silence after a moment, getting back to the mission at hand.  
“Didn’t you already pick your team for that, or was that another mission?”  
“It won’t hurt to have additional firepower in case we run into something unexpected.” Though the glance Shepard gave her let Zahra know that she was balancing on a fine line with insubordination by questioning his commands.  
“Understood Commander.” Pulling herself from the chair and into a salute, she let the joking for what it was and turned the switch to serious. “I’ll be ready once we hit Therum.”  
“Dismissed LC.” Shepard nodded, watching after Zahra as she all but marched out of his cabin.  
  
  
  
“Thanks Tali.” Zahra gave a last kick to her now almost empty footlocker to get it out of the way. It wouldn’t do well if anyone entering the crew-quarters would stumble over it. And it was probably against one Alliance regulations or another to leave material laying around on an active ship anyway.  
“No problem Commander.” The voice of the Quarian sounded a little strange through her helmet, but one got used to it over time.  
“Please, Zahra will do. If you keep calling me Commander, I might get in trouble with Shepard.” She gave her a crooked smile before sitting down. “So, how did you get tangled up in all this?”  
“I had information that Shepard needed.” Tali started as she sat down on the opposite bed. “In wanting to sell it, I got involved with the wrong people.”  
“Saren’s people?” Zahra hadn’t gotten a full account of what had happened on the Citadel, so she was just piecing it together as she heard the story.  
“Yes, though no one knew he as loyal to that…” Tali mumbled the last part, no doubt some profane word to describe the former Spectre. “Shepard helped me, I helped him and now, here we are.”  
Instead of answering to that, Zahra could only shake her head. Of course, Shepard would play the hero when he got the chance. It had always seemed strange to her that he ran with the Reds when he clearly had more of a conscience than the rest of them combined.  
“Do you know the Commander?” Tali gave her an inquisitive look, or at least that’s what Zahra thought it was, given the helmet.  
“What makes you think that?” A frown knitted between her brows.  
“Just a feeling. There seemed some tension during the briefing.  
“I do. Or at least, I did.” Zahra sighted. “We grew up on Earth together, in a way. I haven’t seen him in more than ten years before I was transferred to his command.”  
“That must have been something.”  
“It wasn’t actually.” Zahra grimaced. “Fortunately, I could restrain myself from punching him right there and then.”  
“Punch him?” It was almost like Tali sounded shocked. “What happened between you?”  
“It’s what didn’t happen that was the problem.” She specified. “He had just vanished one day, without as much as a goodbye.”  
“Okay, that deserves at least one punch.”  
“Yeah, well doing that to a CO could cost this one her job, so I think I’ll hold it for a later date.” Zahra chuckled, sort of relieved that the Quarian was taking it so well. “So, any idea what we might expect on Therum?”  
“Are you coming with us?” Just like Zahra had been, Tali was surprised by the additional team member.  
“I am, the more the merrier as they say on Earth.”  
“Well, I guess we will find out together than. I don’t really know what’s there actually.” Tali wanted to continue when the door opened and Ashley walked in.  
“You two better get ready.” She looked towards the two other women. “Therum isn’t that far out anymore.”  
“Williams…” Zahra got up and turned towards her before starting anew. “Ashley, I’m really sorry about Eden Prime.”  
“You already said that.” Frost coloured the Gunnery Chief’s voice.  
“Could we perhaps start over? I know a last-moment crewmember who’s not up to speed is the last thing a ship needs, but it’s not like I chose to be posted here.” It was offering an olive branch, but it was all Zahra could think of right now.  
“It’s not my place to judge given commands.” Ashley replied before sighing. “I just want to get those responsible. I lost my unit on Eden Prime, someone has to pay for that.”  
“Someone will.” Zahra took a step closer. “We will find him Ashley. If there’s one thing I know about Shepard, it’s that he’s pretty stubborn.”  
“You know the Commander?” The frost had thawed and given way to surprise.  
“When I’m back from Therum, we can grab a drink, have a girl’s night and I can tell you some pretty embarrassing stories about our Commander.” Zahra grinned softly before looking to both Tali and Ashley. “And don’t worry, Ashley, all pre-Alliance, so while embarrassing for him, not in violation with any guideline.”  
“I’ll hold you to that, LC.” There was a glint in the woman’s eyes.  
“Please do. I need some gossip time among girls.” Zahra chuckled as she made for the door. “I’m going to chance, see you downstairs Tali.”  
  
  
With Ashley upstairs and having passed Wrex in the mess, Zahra had expected the loading bay to be empty when she got down. The requisition officer was missing as well, but the place was anything but silent. There was a muttering coming from the Mako, making her frown until she saw the Turian exit and accessing the console beside the vehicle.  
“Something wrong with the Mako?” She took a few steps closer, careful to avoid startling the alien.  
“Just doing some calibrations.” He didn’t even look up.  
“Don’t we have an officer for that? Maintenance or something like that?” She could hardly believe that the most advanced ship of the Alliance fleet wouldn’t carry one of those.  
“It never hurts to be careful.” Only now did the Turian look up, blinking a moment when he saw who it was. “Morgan.”  
“Vakarian.” Zahra responded, crossing her arms across her chest. “Being careful is all good and well, just don’t make the thing worse than it already is.”  
“Worse? I’m making it better.” He sounded offended. “The guns are now 0,30% more accurate. I call that an improvement.”  
“Yeah well, as long as it stays with just the guns.” She eyed the vehicle warily before pointing at it. “I have no love for that thing… It’s high time the Alliance invest in another ground vehicle that doesn’t make its occupants carsick.”  
To her surprise, there was a light chuckle. It sounded strange, coming from the Turian, but not like he was mocking her.  
“Please tell me that if we have to drop in that thing, we at least have a driver.”  
“I haven’t heard of such a thing.” Garrus shook his head. “I assumed that Shepard would be driving.”  
“God no, please anything but that…” At that, Zahra could do nothing but groan. “I think I’m gonna be sick and we haven’t even left.”  
“You want me to find you a bag?” Now he was mocking her, but she sensed no ill intent.  
“No, another driver would be enough.” Wiping her hand over her face, Zahra turned to face the Turian. “Shepard can’t drive for shit. So unless he has miraculously gotten an expert at it, prepare for a bumpy ride.”  
“I can always volunteer.” He offered and Zahra wasn’t really sure if he was serious.  
“Please do, in the meantime, I’m getting changed.”  
“You better hurry, we’re almost there.” Garrus gave her another look, before turning back towards the Mako, clearly not intent to go find Shepard to volunteer for driving duty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry about the silence, holidays rolled around.  
> I hope everybody had a nice Christmas, or other holiday, whichever you celebrate. 
> 
> I think this will be the last chapter for this year, unless I manage to finish another one between preparations for Old and New.


End file.
